Farewells
by HisakoxFujimakiFandom
Summary: A Hisako and Iwasawa one-shot. There's no Shoujo-ai in here D:


**x.x This idea just popped out on my brain while I was thinking on what to do...**

**the "_italic" _Font styles means they're flashbacks, okay? x.x  
**

**Oh and I do not own anything on this story ^^; Well then, let's move on!**

* * *

"Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi..." Iwasawa's voice echoed around the school campus as soon as Hisako turned the broadcast on. Hisako watched her bestfriend on the stage from the broadcasting room, clenching her hands into fists. She doesn't know why, but for some reason, listening to Iwasawa sing her ballad somehow made her feel sad, it's as if something's telling her to stop her. But she can't, not because she couldn't but because she gets the feeling that stopping Iwasawa from singing would make things worst.

"Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai" Iwasawa continued on singing while strumming her acoustic guitar. She was swaying her body from time to time while singing.

_"Hm?" Iwasawa turned her head to the door, spotting a brunette standing there while panting as if she was being chased or something "How may I help you?" She added as she placed her guitar down, but instead of getting an answer, the brunette raised her hand up to her as if she was telling her to continue on singing. Iwasawa was confused at first but soon after, she smiled then picked her guitar up again..._

"Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu...?" All of the NPC's and SSS Members inside the auditorium watched Iwasawa perform quietly. It was their first time hearing Iwasawa sing a ballad so everyone inside there was quite surprised and speechless. Hisako, on the other hand, continued on watching from the broadcasting room, placing her hand on her chest as if it was hurting.

_"Say, Why don't we make a band?" Hisako said while sitting on a table inside the classroom she and Iwasawa were in. Iwasawa looked at her with a blank look in response. "A Band?" Iwasawa raised her eyebrow up "I'm fine with the idea but... do you even know how to play any instrument?" She added. Hisako's right eye twitched as she let out a small "Ah-". Iwasawa couldn't help but laugh, making Hisako blush a little._

"Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?" Everyone in the auditorium, including the teachers this time, finally stopped fighting as they watch Iwasawa. It seemed as though Iwasawa's song had some kind of power that calmed everyone. But for Hisako, it gave her an "empty" feeling inside that she couldn't help sighing from time to time.

_Hisako lifted a blue electric guitar up, showing it to Iwasawa while smiling at her proudly "Look what I got!" She exclaimed. Iwasawa blinked in response, placing __her guitar down as she took the electric guitar Hisako was holding "Hmm... and where did you get this? Don't tell me you stole it from an NPC..." Iwasawa looked up at Hisako with a suspicious look on her face. Hisako smiled nervously in response, scratching her cheek with her index finger "K-Kind... of...?" Iwasawa let out a sigh while Hisako kept on smiling nervously. Both of them started laughing not long after._

"Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai" While everyone kept on watching Iwasawa perform, Yuri and the other members of SSS were busy inside Kanade Tachibana's room while listening to Iwasawa's song through the broadcast.

_ "I think it's about time for you to change your guitar's string, Hisako." Iwasawa said as she pulled out some guitar strings from her bag. "Ha! This might be interesting." Hisako smirked as she pulled out some pliers, placing it on one of the strings of her guitar. Iwasawa watched her with a puzzled look on her face while placing her hands on her waists, curious about why Hisako looked so enthusiastic. Hisako finally cut the string as the string flew up, hitting Hisako on the cheek lightly "Ahck! Commander I'm hit!" Hisako said as soon as the string hit her head. Iwasawa laughed in response before saying "Aho..."_

"Dakara kou utau yo" Iwasawa closed her eyes while singing as she inhaled before finally hitting the chorus "Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou..." She continued on.

Hisako slowly fell down on her knees, resting her forehead on the table infront of her as she finally broke into tears. Iwasawa's voice continued on echoing around the school campus as she sang. Hisako was sure on what's going to happen next, it was bound to happen... even though she didn't want to accept it, she has to... Iwasawa... her bestfriend... finally found her peace... and now... she's about to leave the afterlife...

* * *

**Sorry if it looks unfinished... well it is xD**

**But I have to go to bed now since Mom's ranting so let's end it here and live with it =D**

**I apologize if the story is bad. x.x I'm still an amateur.  
**


End file.
